fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm/Chapter 2, Blood
What is the definition of evil? At what point does justice become revenge? For even a pure knight's armor will always cease to be white if it is charred in the flames of battle. And in those flames, the pure knight's sword is bloodied with the corpses of his enemies. Of those who are "evil". In the knight's home town, his family is praying for his safety and protection. But then, they are also praying for the demise and death of his enemies. For the utter destruction of their lives, to orphan their children and widow their wives. Perhaps then that in the savagery of battle, no laws or codes are true, and everything is permitted. CHAPTER 2: BLOOD I was summoned to the king's chamber an hour after I had landed in the Capital. I was to head straight to the King's chamber; no rest, no meeting to discuss the scepter, nothing. I kept the scepter underneath my cloak, and I wondered if I would get an explanation as to what it is. I noticed quickly that something was wrong. There were more than just the typical servants and guards in the palace. Hooded people moved quickly, whispering to each other. A shroud of silence overcame them whenever I would pass near. They were wearing robes, and I could not see any of their faces. I ignored them. It was not my place to meddle in whatever buisness they have with the king. I was close to the king's throne room where I expected to meet him. The hallways were generally empty; I did not expect to see anyone else meeting with the king. But the large doors were open very slightly. Voices echoed in the large room inside. I immediately recognized two of them- Sir Avan and the young knight I had met earlier who questioned the orders. "-but they offered no resistance!" Instinct and curiosity made me wait by the door, listening and peering through the crack. Both of the knights were pleading with man I knew only by his name: Magnus. He was a Lord of the Flame, like me, but much higher ranking. Every time I saw him, he always had a smug smile on his face and was always standing tall and confident. Even when he spoke, he spoke slowly, as if to make sure they heard his every word. "It seems to me that you defy our noble king. Do you not agree and stand by his orders?" "Of course we do M'lord, but-" "I see. Guards!" In an instant, both of my knights were grabbed by at least ten guards. They fell to their knees. I could not see them due to the guards, but they attempted to fight back before realizing that it would be hopeless. Magnus walked to stand in front of them. "By my order, for treason against the king, I hereby sentence you to death." "You can't-" The young knight couldn't finish his sentence - his throat had already been slit by a guard. Avan was next, and their bodies fell to the floor. Distraught by this act of savage injustice, I opened the door, staring at the corpses. "Good day Lord Leon." Magnus looked at me as if nothing had happened. As if between us there were no bodies. As if the blood that stained the floor next to him was nonexistent. "I pray you understand. The king has no use for those that are faithless. You do stand by the king, do you not, Lord Leon? Are you not sworn to obey him and the decisions of the Lords of Flame?" It took me a second to register what was going on, before I answered. "I do. And I am." "Good then. You may go see the king now." The guards filed up in formation around Magnus. He and his guards were almost to the door when I had the courage to raise my head up and speak again. "I do stand by the orders of a just king. I am sworn to obey a fair and kind king. Not this." This caught him off guard. He stopped walking, slowly turning around with his guard who were on edge. Their hands were already on the hilts of their swords. "Excuse me?" "Similarly, I am sworn to follow a code of justice, and I cannot allow crimes to go unpunished." Now I turned around to face him, my blade drawn. "You will regret this Leon! For your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties and your oaths as a Lord of the Flame, and will be sentenced to death!" "Then I need no longer obey you!" I charged at the guards, leaping at them with shield and sword. Like a whirlwind I swept through them, leaving a trail of blood and gore in my wake. I was outnumbered, but they were outskilled. As my blade decapitated the last of the guards, I stood and faced Magnus, waiting for him to draw his sword. He laughed. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you? You may think you are unmatched with a blade, but there is power that can never be matched by a blade!" I stared in confusion as his right hand glowed, a blue fire wrapping around it. I felt a tug underneath my cloak as the scepter was ripped out and flew to his hand. "Behold the power!" The blue fire leapt towards the corpses, and the corpses seemed to absorb it. They writhed and rose slowly, their eyes lifeless but glowing blue. The flame connected fallen body parts together, healing their wounds. The decapitated guard's head flew back to his body. Magnus cackled madly. I quickly attacked the undead corpses around me, but found that they got back up again and again, their wounds healing. I was quickly overcome in the end, pushed to my knees. "Be happy, Leon!" Magnus walked towards me, a mad smile on his face and his hand still burning. In his other hand he wielded a dagger. "It is a new era for Ardens - one that will never be forgotten!" All I remember after that is the dagger slitting my throat, and me falling to the ground, dying. Category:Cataclysm Category:Cataclysm Chapters